


Oh Shit She's Fourteen

by TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster



Category: Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- Real World, Real Life, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster/pseuds/TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you turn fourteen, you get the name of your soulmate on your right wrist. The day your soulmate recieves your name, your wrist burns. Thomas is a famous twenty four year old actor who got his Name ten year ago. Only a few months ago (while he was still filming Maze Runner), his wrist burned. Which means his soulmate is a decadenyounger than him. Now he's filming the Scorch Trials, and there's a fourteen year old girl with his name on her wrist playing a girl from Group B. Well, this will be... interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

TEN YEARS AGO

I woke up with my wrist burning. It burned the whole time some girl's name was being written on my fourteen-year-old wrist. Well, it could be a guy, but I don't think it is.

Slowly, it writes a T. Then an A, and a Y, L, O, R. Taylor. Well shoot, that could be a guy or a girl.

In America

My parents came running into my room when I started screaming. My wrist was burning.

"Jordan! Her wrist."  
"Yes I can see that Robyn."  
"But that means he's ten years older than her. She's four! When has this ever happened?"  
"I don't know and I don't really care. It's not like she'll meet him anytime soon."  
"Call them. Find out where he is."  
"I already did, he's in England."  
"Why don't I have mine?" I asked.  
"Because you're not fourteen." Said my dad.

A FEW MONTHS AGO

I was reciting my lines on the camera, when my wrist started burning. It hurt like hell and I doubled over clutching it.

Wes called cut and the guys -- and Kaya -- looked at me weirdly. Then again, they were already together. Shit. This means she's fourteen. Ten fucking years younger than me! What the hell, life!


	2. Meeting

NOW

It's been a few months since my wrist burned. I have no idea where Taylor is or what she looks like or anything.

Today, we start filming the Scorch Trials. We're all getting together to have the 'Group A' actors meet up with the 'Group B' actors. There are a few younger kids, so we can't drink, but we can still play games and stuff.

Okay, I take that back. There are two younger kids. One, Jacob, we've already met. The other one no one knows. Jacob walks right up to us, but she hangs back a little. Shy, then.

She's pretty. She a kid, so I won't say she's hot, but she probably will be. She has short, dark hair, and blue eyes. She's actually really pretty. She blushes when she catches me looking.

"Oh, right, sorry. Guys, this is Taylor," Jacob says, drawing her in. Wait, what? Everyone looks at me. Uh, maybe it's a different Taylor? That's a fairly common name, right?

Kaya walks over.

"Hi, I'm Kaya. Would you mind us seeing your Name?" Taylor shakes her head and shows us. There, in plain English, carved onto her wrist is Thomas.

Fuck.


End file.
